total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jakusz/Survivor: Palau
Hello. As the majority of you know, I love Survivor and this blog is entirely about Survivor's tenth season, Palau. The original Palau had upsetting moments, blindsides, Caryn and Janu hating Katie, and Angie slaying the other females excluding Stephenie on Ulong. Anyway, this blog is pretty much a my way. It doesn't have the two cast mates not joining a tribe and it does include a tribe switch and official merge. Now, let me begin. Eh, since I'm at the merge already I'll just place who the main antagonist. Main Antagonist: Caryn Groedel 'Episode 1' Premise - All twenty castaways arrive to Palau and immediately run to the beach to try and earn immunity. Both tribes are formed, a challenge was done, and in the end, a bossy female lawyer was voted out first. 20th: Jolanda Jones Reason: Because she decided to tell Ulong to take as many items as possible, Koror gained a lead and won the challenge. At camp, Stephenie LaGrossa rallied the tribe into voting her out because she was also really bossy. Vote: 6-4 (Bobby Jon, Ibrehem, Jolanda, and Jonathan formed a temporary alliance and voted for Angie.) 'Episode 2' Premise - At Ulong, a budding romance continues to grow while at camp Koror, an alliance of five is formed. At Tribal Council, someone's ineptness during challenges ultimately caused their downfall. 19th: Kim Mullen Reason: She did horrible in both the Reward and Immunity challenge and her budding romance with Jeff was perceived as an alliance, threatening the majority of Ulong. Vote: 5-4 (James and Stephenie decided to split the votes, so they, Jeff, and Kim voted for Ashlee.) 'Episode 3' Premise - An ailing teammate begins to become a target at Ulong and at Koror, someone is increasingly becoming fed up with their tribe. 18th: Ashlee Ashby Reason: Her sickness became a liability as she couldn't do much at camp, and her challenge performances were lacking. Vote: 7-1 (Ashlee voted for Jonathan because of his cockiness and for being douchey.) 'Episode 4' Premise - Jonathan lashes out at his tribe for losing so many challenges while at the other, everyone is noticing the Gregg and Jenn's budding romance. 17th: Jonathan Libby Reason: Despite his physical abilities, the tribe, most notably Angie and James, was getting increasingly annoyed with his cockiness and doucheiness. Angie, James, and Stephenie formed an alliance and convinced Jeff to vote with them against Jonathan. Vote: 4-2-1 (Bobby Jon and Ibrehem voted for James because they got annoyed with him yelling at Jonathan and Jonathan voted for Angie, thinking his plan that he formed off screen to blindside her would work.) 'Episode 5' A tribe switch occurred on Day 12 and the sixteen remaining castaways became two tribes of eight. New Koror: Angie, Bobby Jon, Coby, James, Janu, Jenn, Tom, and Willard New Ulong: Caryn, Gregg, Ibrehem, Ian, Jeff, Katie, Stephenie, and Wanda 16th: Wanda Shirk Reason: After new Ulong lost the Immunity Challenge, Wanda tried to cheer everyone up with a song. However, this annoyed everyone, even Wanda's ally, Caryn. The Ulong Alliance also feared that Wanda's elderly state could become a liability for future challenges. Vote: 6-2 (Caryn and Wanda voted for Katie because she annoyed them the most.) 'Episode 6' Premise - New Ulong discuss whether voting out Wanda was right and the Ulong Alliance ponder over which ex-Koror member they should bring to their side. At new Koror, Willard becomes annoyed with his new tribe. 15th: Willard Smith Reason: New Koror barely lost the challenge to new Ulong and Willard sat out. At camp, he complained about how they should've won and that his tribe still sucks. Tom got annoyed with this and tried convincing everyone to vote him out. Vote: 7-1 (Willard voted for James because he was annoyed with him the most.) 'Episode 7, Part 1' Premise: Tom continues to be the tribe leader at Koror and Coby gets with him. Caryn becomes the swing vote as both trio vie for her vote for the next Tribal Council. 14th: Katie Gallagher Reason: With both sides wanting power on the new Ulong tribe, Caryn became the swing vote. The original Ulong members managed to use Caryn's hatred towards their intended target Katie because of her being the weakest member physically to their advantage. Vote: 4-3 (Gregg, Ian, and Katie voted for Jeff because they feared he would be the biggest threat physically at the merge.) 'Episode 7, Part 2' Premise - The new majority alliance has a rift at Ulong while at Koror, Angie and Coby form an alliance and get their previous allies, Janu and James to join them. 13th: Ibrehem Rahman Reason: Feeling on the bottom of the tribe, Gregg and Ian try to further themselves by attempting to form an alliance with Stephenie, using the logic "the strongest need to be voted out before the merge". Stephenie agrees to join the alliance and pulls in Jeff, who reluctantly agreed to join. Vote: 4-2 (Caryn and Ibrehem voted for their alliance's intended target, Gregg.) 'Episode 8' Premise - The merge has been reached upon and two people from the original Koror have flipped and joined Ulong. Someone finds an idol and doesn't know what to do with it, while another is trying to get a certain someone to flip and join their alliance. Korlong: Stephenie, Jeff, Caryn, Ian, Gregg, Tom, Coby, Janu, Jenn, Angie, James, and Bobby Jon Immunity: Tom Westman 12th: Jeff Wilson Reason: The majority Ulong Alliance targeted Ian for being a threat physically and knowing he would rejoin Tom, however, feeling like she's in the bottom of the alliance, Caryn informed Ian of this and he used the idol at Tribal Council, negating his seven votes. Vote: 5-0 7 (The majority Ulong Alliance voted for Ian because he was their intended target.) 'Episode 9' Premise - The fallout of Jeff's blindside usurps the camp as Caryn and Stephenie begin arguing. Caryn declares that she wants to take out Stephenie while the rest of the Ulong Alliance ponder over voting out either Caryn or another member of the Koror Alliance. A reward and immunity challenge finishes out with the same winner and at Tribal Council, in a close vote, someone is voted out unexpectedly. Immunity: Ian Rosenberger 11th: Gregg Carey Reason: Despite Caryn defecting to her original tribe, the majority Ulong Alliance decided to vote him out because he was more of a threat physical and mentality. Vote: 6-5 (The Koror Alliance decided to vote against Bobby Jon, thinking they successfully got Angie to vote with them.) 'Episode 10' Premise - Continuing their conflict from the previous episode, Caryn and Stephenie began targeting each even more. Throughout the episode, both factions started conflicting with each other, most importantly Bobby Jon getting fed up with Stephenie's choice of words and her tone around camp. Immunity: Tom Westman 10th: Stephenie LaGrossa Reason: Disliking Stephenie for her newly found arrogance and power, at Tribal Council Bobby Jon voted for Stephenie, forcing a tie. At the revote, no one change their votes causing another tie. Ian won the tiebreaker, eliminating Stephenie. Vote: 5-5; 4-4 (The Ulong Alliance voted for Ian while the Koror Alliance voted for Stephenie.) 'Episode 11, Part 1' Premise - An alliance questions someone's loyalty while the other alliance plot on how to bring over the flipper. Two castaways, a male and female, win immunity. At Tribal Council, a close vote, someone is voted out. Immunity: Tom Westman and Angie Jakusz 9th: Ian Rosenberger Reason: Being the swing vote between both factions, Bobby Jon lied to both to secure his safety. Eventually at Tribal Council he decided to vote off Ian, rejoining his alliance. Vote: 5-4 (The Koror Alliance voted for Coby because they felt he was Ulong's strategist.) 'Episode 11, Part 2' Premise - The Koror Alliance know they will be picked off one by one and try scrambling to stay in the game. Someone wants to eliminate two different players because they are threatened by them and their possible ability to woo the jury into voting for them to win. Immunity: Tom Westman 8th: Bobby Jon Drinkard Reason: Thinking he could possibly convince the jury to vote for him because of his workmanship, Angie managed to convince her allies to vote for him with her. Vote: 4-3-1 (The Koror Alliance voted for Angie, while Bobby Jon voted for Jenn.) 'Episode 12' Premise - Shocked by the vote from the previous tribal council, the remaining Koror members try to get someone from the majority to flip. Immunity: Tom Westman 7th: Jenn Lyon Reason: With Tom winning immunity, Angie decided not to flip and voted with her alliance against Jenn because she was deemed the next strongest Koror member. Vote: 4-3 (The Koror Alliance voted for James.) ''Episode 13'' Premise - With it being down to six, the majority alliance continues to worry about someone's dominance in challenges while the minority tries convincing another to force a tie. Meanwhile, someone's laziness could ultimately end up as a downfall. Immunity: Tom Westman 6th: Janu Tornell Reason: ''Tom winning again forced the Ulong Alliance to turn on each other because Caryn was a deemed no threat. Category:Blog posts